1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to refrigeration appliances, particularly to a fan mounting assembly mountable to a liner of a refrigeration appliance cabinet, an evaporator coil cover coupled to the fan mounting assembly, and a air tower coupled to the fan mounting assembly through the evaporator coil cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, typically have both a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment or section. The fresh food compartment is where food items such as fruits, vegetables, and beverages are stored and the freezer compartment is where food items that are to be kept in a frozen condition are stored. The refrigerators are provided with a refrigeration system that maintains the fresh food compartment at temperatures above 0° C. and the freezer compartments at temperatures below 0° C.
Such refrigerators are often provided with an evaporator fan motor powering a fan for urging air over the evaporator coil.